criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Warren Goodfellow
Warren Goodfellow was a suspect in the murder investigations of aid worker Donna Sandover in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) and university student Sunil Dhudwar in Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition). Profile Warren is a 46-year-old aid worker and supervisor to Donna. He has greying brown hair and wears a pair of glasses and a Rising Hope tag around his neck. He dons a light blue-collared shirt underneath a red vest with a water bottle strap. In his first appearance, it is known that Warren drinks chai tea, knows the Bhagavad Gita, and eats papadums. In his second appearance, he has a university badge on his vest and it is discovered he eats spicy food and drinks mango lassi. Role in Case(s) Bad Medicine Warren became a suspect after the player and Carmen Martinez found the victim's phone and the outgoing calls that were sent to him. He was shocked to hear of Donna's murder, saying it could not have come at a worse time as supplies were short. He said she called him for moral support, saying she was an idealist and had a good heart, but was naive and struggled with the harsh realities faced with a disaster zone. Carmen said The Bureau was happy to offer any assistance they could to Rising Hope, to which Warren responded saying he appreciated it. Warren was spoken to again about his stolen security pass found in the victim's bag. He said the victim was frustrated by the red tape that was delaying the release of their medical supplies, so she thought to steal it so she could treat the earthquake victims. He was furious at her because of it, saying that while he sympathized with her frustration, that was not how they do things there and that she was losing sight of what is important. Warren was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Dr Sumati Misra for Donna's murder. But he was spoken to again regarding Rising Hope's decision to sell their medication to O.M. MediLab. He said there was medication, but the red tape prevented them from accessing it. There was not anything that could be done with it as they were not allowed to distribute it and clearing it for use would take too long, so they decided to sell it figuring they could raise funds by selling the medication they could not use. He was just as outraged as they were, but he felt this was a necessary step to keep things going. Plagued by Death Warren became a suspect after his hair was found and analyzed on a cushion at the victim's university. When informed of the murder and the virus being man-made, he was shocked, more at the the disease being intentionally unleashed on the public. He explained he was at the university because he was originally invited to give guest lectures, but then the virus was unleashed so he had to get to work. He wished he could help more, but he had work to do and did not know who Sunil was. Warren was interrogated again after it was revealed the victim participated in Rising Hope. He admitted the victim did a student internship with Rising Hope, but it was nothing to be suspicious about. Jack Archer pointed out how suspicious it was that Warren lied about knowing him, but he said he forgot due to having a lot on his mind, and he does not kill all his acquaintances. Despite that, Warren was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ayush Patil for Sunil's murder, as well as for unleashing the virus. However, he was spoken to by the player and Angela Douglas after they managed to find a cure. He said he would immediately mobilize Rising Hope and distribute the cure, hoping to save those lives still remaining. Angela left him with a warning about O.M. MediLab, who he sold Rising Hope's unused medication to. She said they funded the research behind the virus's creation and wanted to test it on the public. When informed of that, Warren said he will cut all ties to O.M. MediLab. Trivia *Warren is one of the characters who appeared as a suspect in two cases. Case Appearances *Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition) *Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition) Gallery WGoodfellowWorldEdition.png|Warren, as he appeared in Bad Medicine (Case #19 of World Edition). WGoodfellowWorldEditionC136.png|Warren, as he appeared in Plagued by Death (Case #21 of World Edition). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects